A variety of technologies enable telecommunication services to be offered using Internet Protocol (IP). Commonly referred to as Voice over IP, or VoIP, such technologies enable telecommunications on any public or private IP network, including the Internet. VoIP technology permits a user to receive IP-based telecommunications services through a variety of devices, including a desktop computer, a notebook computer, an analog handset used in conjunction with a VoIP telephone adapter, a VoIP-enabled handset, or other like device.
Increasingly, mobile devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless handhelds, wireless handsets, or other similar devices, are also being enabled to receive IP-based telecommunications services. Such services are provided by enabling the mobile device to communicate with a wireless router and access any IP-based wireless access network, such as a network based on the IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX), IEEE 802.20 Mobile Broadband Wireless Access (MBWA), Ultra Wideband (UWB), 802.11 wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi™), and Bluetooth™ standards.
Moreover, dual-mode mobile telecommunications devices may be enabled to communicate with any IP-based wireless access network. For instance, Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) technology allows wireless service providers to merge cellular networks, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, and IP-based wireless networks into one seamless service with one mobile device, one user interface, and a common set of network services for both voice and data. UMA technology has recently been accepted into release 6 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard as a General Access Network (GAN).
With UMA solutions, subscribers may move between cellular networks and IP-based wireless networks with seamless voice and data session continuity as transparently as they move between cells within the cellular network. Seamless in-call handover between the IP-based wireless network and cellular network ensures that the user's location and mobility do not affect the services delivered to the user. Services may be identical whether connected over the IP-based wireless network or the cellular network. UMA technology effectively creates a parallel radio access network, the UMA network, which interfaces to the mobile core network using standard mobility-enabled interfaces. The mobile core network remains unchanged. The common mobile core network makes it possible for the service provider to take advantage of full service and operational transparency. For example, the existing service provider Business Support Systems (BSS), service delivery systems, content services, regulatory compliance systems, and Operation Support Systems (OSS) can support the UMA network with little or no change. Service enhancements and technology evolution of the mobile core network apply transparently to both cellular access and UMA.
Although IP-based telecommunications technologies offer substantial benefits to users of the technology, service providers face many obstacles to the widespread use of these technologies. One of the challenges facing any service provider that launches an IP-based telecommunications service is service support. Service support includes customer care operations, service diagnostic operations, and related operations. Service support issues are particularly challenging in an IP-based telecommunications network because the service provider typically does not have end-to-end control of the network used by a subscriber. Instead, any communications between mobile devices used by subscribers and the network systems of the service provider may involve some transit over third-party broadband networks and the Internet. Since the third-party networks and the Internet are not under the control of the service provider, diagnosing service problems is particularly complicated. Performance problems may result from problems in one or more components that make up the service provider network, the third-party network, and/or the Internet. In order to provide subscribers with a high quality of service and diagnose service problems as quickly as possible, it is therefore important that service providers implement a robust service support solution that allows service support representatives to quickly and easily troubleshoot service problems.